Training Under the Waterfall
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Konoka and Setsuna are training in Mundus Magicus under a waterfall. What happens when Tsukuyomi shows up? TsukuxSetsu, KonoxSetsu, hints at FatexNegi. There's some pretty kinky stuff in here. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Setsuna and Konoka were together at the waterfall, training, Setsuna for her swordsmanship, and Konoka, in her healing. Konoka, who always had energy to heal more people, had taken to healing small animals while she silently watched Setsuna admiringly. Setsuna, too occasionally stole glances at Konoka and blushed, though it was hard to tell because her face was red from the heat and from concentration. Sweat glistened on Setsuna's forehead as she went through each of her forms, checking for any minute mistakes that she may have been making, and though none of the mistakes would cost her dearly, they were worth noting. She had been so embarrassed that day that she lost to Tsukuyomi. She never wanted that to happen again, so now, she was redoubling her efforts.

That, however, was when everything seemed to go wrong. Suddenly, dozens of flashes came out of nowhere and sliced all of the animals that Konoka had healed in half, causing the brown haired girl to scream in horror at the massacre before her. Setsuna, instantly on her guard looked around, though the mist by the waterfall obscured her vision, and she couldn't see very far. After a moment, though, a vaguely feminine shape appeared in the mist, and slowly began to get closer and closer. Setsuna narrowed her gaze and moved slightly closer to Konoka so that she would be ready to fight if she needed to.

"Tee hee. Oh, it is just so _cute_ how much you love your Ojo-sama!" came a high pitched and somewhat obnoxiously sweet voice.

"Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna snarled at her fellow Shinmei warrior. Tsukuyomi smiled suggestively and used shundo to approach Setsuna and stroke her cheek, cupping her chin gently in her fingers.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to a comrade, a fellow Shinmei Ryu warrior, sempai?" she asked, smiling and brushing her lips up against Setsuna's, causing the raven haired half-demon to gasp and draw back, pushing Tsukuyomi off of her. Tsukuyomi pouted slightly and then looked away for a moment, pretending to be hurt.

"That's alright, sempai. I understand. I really embarrassed you last time we saw each other, didn't I?" she asked tauntingly, smirking as she did it, her every syllable dripping sarcasm and mockery.

"I don't think I've yet had the _pleasure_ of doing the same to your precious Ojo-sama, though, and I fully intend to rectify that situation today."

"So help me, if you harm one hair on Ojo-sama's head…"

Tsukuyomi tilted her head to the left and looked at Setsuna questioningly, in mock hurt, and then giggled again.

"You think I want to _hurt_ her!?" she asked, still trying to stifle her laughter. "I don't want to hurt her. In fact, in no time, she'll be screaming in ecstasy, _begging_ me for more. I thought you _wanted_ Ojo-sama to be happy…" Tsukuyomi said malevolently, moving the rest of the way past Setsuna and to Konoka, kissing her firmly on the lips. Konoka snarled at this, though, and punched Tsukuyomi in the stomach before kicking her to the side of the head and knocking her over.

"How _dare_ you speak to Set-chan that way!? What's the matter with you!?" she yelled, kicking Tsukuyomi in the side once for good measure. The Tsukuyomi on the ground disappeared, though, and the real deal reappeared behind Konoka, holding a knife to her throat.

"I think we need to discuss the _rules_ of this game before we start. Rule one. _One_ of you is going to play. Which one will play is up to you. So decide carefully."

"Set-chan, don't do it, I don't mi…"

"I-I'll do it. You came for me, anyway, right?" Setsuna said coldly. Tsukuyomi turned around and nodded with a bright smile.

"Okay, then. I was kind of hoping you would say that. Now, rule number two. Ojo-sama must watch while I play with you, sempai, and not interfere."

"What!? No!! I refuse to adhere to such a despicable rule!"

"You didn't let me finish. If either girl does not comply, both of you will die. Do you understand how serious I am, Set-chan?" she asked with a sly grin and a kiss on the cheek. Setsuna hissed at Tsukuyomi, but otherwise offered no further resistance.

"Good. Ojo-sama, feel free to watch from wherever you want, and what you do while you watch is up to you. My _games_ do tend to get rather sexy, so I completely understand. As a healthy young woman, you have _needs_, right?"

"You lowlife! Don't you dare say such filthy things to Ojo-sama!" Setsuna said icily, venom dripping from every word that she spoke. Tsukuyomi merely smiled and shrugged.

"My, my. Such a defiant look. You're making me so hot. You know what turns me on even more, though? That one moment in time when such a strong woman's will is utterly broken. Let's see how long that takes us, shall we?"

Setsuna spat in Tsukuyomi's face. This was one thing that Tsukuyomi wouldn't stand for, though, and she slapped Setsuna hard across the face, and kicked her.

"Rule number three!" Tsukuyomi said harshly, dragging Setsuna up by the chin and glaring into her eyes. Then, she regained her composure and sighed. "Neither of you may attempt to leave or call for help. So that means you have to give me your pactio cards. Don't worry. I promise I'll give them back. I have no interest in your bond with Negi-kun. By the way, he should have met up with Fate-kun by now. I don't imagine that he'd be able to come to your aid, anyhow."

"What did you say!? What's Fate doing!?"

"Rule number four. No questions. Anyone who asks a question will be punished. I'll let it slide this time, though, tee hee. Anyhow, Fate didn't give me the specifics, but I think he feels the same way about Negi-kun as I do about you, Set-chan. Now, Rule number five…" Tsukuyomi said, swiftly removing Setsuna's shirt with her blade, causing it to fall into the water, and exposing Setsuna's breasts. Setsuna squeaked and tried to cover herself, blushing furiously.

"I'm in charge. What I say goes. Got it? Those are all the rules. The rest is up to you to figure out for yourselves. Now, let's see…" Tsukuyomi said kissing Setsuna forcefully and sliding her tongue into her mouth, lashing the inside of it like a whip. Under Tsukuyomi's attack, Setsuna squirmed and tried to get out, but eventually realized that she was too weak to do anything. Still, she fought, though, hoping for an opportunity to escape with Konoka. None came, though.

After a few minutes of rough kissing, Tsukuyomi began to play with Setsuna's breasts, putting her lips over one nipple and teasing it with her tongue, causing Setsuna to moan in involuntary pleasure. Tsukyomi smirked and hummed a bit, leaving Setsuna squirming underneath her. Though Tsukuyomi was small, perhaps only 4'10", she was strong, and while her small, oval shaped spectacles and Victorian style of dress gave her the look of a perfect Lolita, she was anything but sweet and innocent. In fact, one might describe her as a demon in human form, if such a statement wasn't so insulting to demons.

Tsukuyomi laid a trail of kisses down Setsuna's chest and abdomen to where her navel was, and inserted her tongue into the hole, swirling it around and then drawing it out, making sure to look up at Konoka as she was doing it with a look of smug satisfaction at the horror and rage on Konoka's usually gentle and kind features. Tsukuyomi could see in Konoka's eyes how much the brunette wanted to just up and strangle her that moment. But she knew the rules, and outside interference was expressly forbidden, unless Konoka was looking to die, which, admitted Tsukuyomi, could have been fun in its own right. After all, killing people in Tsukuyomi's book was third to torturing people, which was second to raping Setsuna, and if she could do the latter two both at the same time, then she was really in luck.

Tsukuyomi looked up at the already weary look on Setsuna's face. She was breathing heavily, and her pants were becoming wet already. Tsukuyomi giggled and began touching Setsuna between the legs, dragging her fingers up and down over Setsuna's clit, causing her to jerk each time.

"Well, your eyes say 'no', but your body indicates otherwise. I'm starting to wonder if you're really not enjoying this… Ooh… Still so defiant, are we, Set-chan? Well, I will fix that soon. For now, just relax and enjoy the feeling that you know as well as I do is coursing through your very veins at this exact _moment_." And exactly as she said moment, she stuck a finger into Setsuna's pussy slightly, causing her to twitch, half in shock and half in pleasure. Setsuna hated herself for having given into this witch's demands. She was supposed to protect Konoka. That was a bad joke. She couldn't even protect herself, let alone the ones that she loved.

"Let's have a look at how you're doing down there, eh, love?" Tsukuyomi asked, pulling off Setsuna's pants and panties both at once, and smirking at how wet she had become.

"I see… You aren't a very good liar, Set-chan. Let's see you resist this…" Tsukuyomi said with a sigh, spreading Setsuna's legs, and licking between them loudly, slurping as she did so, making sure that Konoka could hear the very lewdest sounds that were coming from the scene.

"You know, this doesn't have to be a bad experience for you, Set-chan. If you'd just give in, and ask me what I know you're dying to ask me right now, we could move on to the main course and be done."

"Go fuck yourself, bitch!!" Setsuna snapped, instantly covering her mouth, unable to believe that such foul language had come from betwixt her lips and off her tongue. She instantly felt even dirtier than she had a second ago.

"But why, when I'm having so much fun fucking you?" Tsukuyomi responded with a cheerful giggle, rubbing Setsuna's clit again, causing her to groan in barely restrained pleasure.

Tsukuyomi looked up at Setsuna's face, enjoying the look of despair on it. She licked Setsuna's pussy one more time, and then spoke again.

"Now, say you want me. Say it, now…"

"No…"

"Fine. I guess I just have to work a little bit harder," Tsukuyomi said, pulling out a ball gag and putting it in Setsuna's mouth and then pulling out a crop and whipping Setsuna, who cried out in pain as the leather lashed her flesh, leaving a nasty welt where it had but a moment ago been.

"You're going to be begging me for sex eventually. How much pain you endure beforehand is up to you, though. Now, let's see…" Tsukuyomi said, her voice going from rough to sweet in seconds as she pulled out a long and thick vibrator and slowly pushed it into Setsuna's pussy, turning it on, causing spasms of orgasmic pleasure to course through Setsuna's body, almost causing her to lose her balance, even though she was on her hands and knees together. As wave upon wave of pleasure rode through her body, ravaging her every nerve, Tsukuyomi continued to whip Setsuna, enjoying the muffled sound of her crying out in an orgasmic combination of agony and pleasure. Tsukuyomi looked over at Konoka, who looked to be crying, now. This pleased Tsukuyomi greatly, and she tried to call Konoka over.

"Ojo-sama! Would you like a go at her? Feel free…" Tsukuyomi said brightly, beckoning for Konoka to come over. Konoka shook her head violently, though. Tsukuyomi shrugged and continued, pulling her own panties down and pulling her dress over her head. In spite of how evil she was, Tsukuyomi was quite beautiful under her clothes. Konoka couldn't help but think of that saying, 'the most beautiful roses have the sharpest thorns', or something along those lines.

Tsukuyomi shoved her crotch up against Setsuna's driving the vibrator deeper into her and jiggling it around, causing Setsuna to scream, though the sound was heavily muffled because of the gag. Setsuna tried to say something from underneath her gag. Apparently, Tsukuyomi heard her, because she cupped her ear and then removed the gag.

"I'm sorry? Were you trying to say something?"

"Y-you win, Tsukuyomi… Just get it over with…" Setsuna said with utmost loathing. Tsukuyomi blushed and sighed. "Well, then, turn around and I want you to properly beg me for it."

Slowly and hesitantly, Setsuna turned around, fighting the vibrations that were shaking her body to the core.

"P-please, Tsukuyomi. Please fuck me…" she begged. Tsukuyomi grinned and walked around behind Setsuna, silently doing a spell and growing a huge cock, pulling the vibrator out and pushing her cock in just as roughly. Soon after, she began thrusting in and out of Setsuna, moving hard inside her, causing her to scream out, but whether in pain or pleasure, neither Konoka nor Tsukuyomi knew. Soon, Tsukuyomi came. But that wasn't enough for her. She was still good for a few more rounds, so she pushed in again and fucked her until she came a few more times and then fucked Setsuna in the ass, causing her to shriek in agony as her cock tore through Setsuna's ass. After she came again, though, she was finally done, and she took her hands off of Setsuna allowing her to drop, exhausted into the water, blood, cum, and sweat washing off of her and mixing in the water below the waterfall. Tsukuyomi silently grinned and dressed before disappearing, blowing a kiss to Konoka as she left.

As soon as Tsukuyomi was gone, Konoka ran out to Setsuna, forgetting that she was fully clothed and pulling Setsuna out of the water and looking at her, healing the wounds that she had immediately.

"Set-chan, you didn't have to do that for me! Why didn't you just let me take your place?" Konoka cried, looking sadly at Setsuna. Setsuna looked up at Konoka and smiled crookedly.

"I could never let a vagrant like her do something so foul to my Ojo-sama. I-I love you, Ojo-sama… Y-you don't have to answer me, but I needed you to know."

"I-I love you, too, Set-chan, but please, stop calling me Ojo-sama." Konoka said, kissing Setsuna sweetly on the lips. Setsuna smiled and fainted from exhaustion in Konoka's arms. Konoka just sat there, stroking Setsuna's hair and held her. She could wait a while to say what she wanted to say. She had always wanted to do a pactio with Setsuna, and now seemed like the perfect time.

**The End**

Well, that's it. I know that some of it was pretty sick stuff, but please read and review, and feel free to tell me if you didn't like it.


End file.
